I Remember
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth despierta del coma creyendo que Brennan es su esposa. Esto ocurre entre la 4 de temporada y la temporada 5. *Traducción de la historia del mismo nombre, escrita por FaithinBones*


**Esto tiene lugar después de "The end in the Beginning".  
La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ella me dijo que tenía un tumor cerebral. Yo no recuerdo haberlo tenido; pero eso es lo que ella me dijo. Me dijo que había dormido durante cuatro días y que el tumor había desaparecido y mi vida sería normal.

Normal, ¿Qué es normal? Mi esposa dice que no es mi esposa. Mi esposa dice que soy un agente del FBI y que ella es una antropóloga forense. No sé qué es eso; pero, ella dice que es la mejor del mundo.

Sólo he estado despierto durante dos horas después de dormir por cuatro días y no entiendo que está pasando. Mi esposa me dice que estoy confundido y que no es mi esposa. Para mí, ella parece mi esposa. ¿Cómo puede ser mi esposa un minuto y en el minuto siguiente no serlo? Ella dice que mis recuerdos todavía están atados a un mundo imaginario; pero, si ese era mi sueño y éste es mi mundo real entonces el mundo real está muy mal.

Sigo diciéndole que esto es una pesadilla y si tan sólo alguien me despertara yo estaría bien. Nadie me despierta. Estoy atrapado en ésta pesadilla. Sigo cerrando los ojos y esperando despertar; pero, no lo hago. Estoy atrapado y nadie me ayuda.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Han pasado seis horas desde que desperté de mi sueño de cuatro días y mi mujer sigue diciendo que no es mi mujer. Recuerdos al azar están empezando a filtrarse en mi mente y por alguna razón los recuerdos de mi mundo real están desapareciendo lentamente. Me sigo viendo a mi mismo en Irak o Irán o algún país de Medio Oriente. No lo entiendo. Claro, estaba en el Ejército. ¡Demonios!, era un Ranger; pero, nunca estuve en Irak o Irán o lo que sea, estuve en Kosovo y Somalia. Me acuerdo de esos lugares.

Ella dice que estuve en Irak. Dice que estuve ahí con la Operación Tormenta del Desierto. Continúo diciéndole que no es cierto; pero, ella dice que sí y estoy empezando preocuparme de si estuve ahí. Si estuve en la primera Guerra del Golfo, ¿Eso significa que tiene razón en todo lo demás? No quiero que tenga razón. Quiero mi vida de regreso. ¿Por qué no me despierta alguien?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

No puedo creer que hayan pasado 10 horas desde que desperté de mi largo sueño; pero, ya han pasado. Al menos, eso es lo que mi esposa dice. Ella sigue diciendo que no es mi esposa. Estaba verdaderamente enojada conmigo hace un rato. Dice que no estoy tratando de recordar mi vida real. Dice que me gustó el mundo imaginario en el que estaba y me niego a dejarlo ir. Le dije que éste es el mundo imaginario; pero, se enojó y salió de la habitación. Traté de conseguir que se quedara; pero, estaba muy enojada conmigo.

Cam vino a verme. Me sentí un poco raro cuando estaba hablando con ella. Ella es la pareja de mi hermano y, sin embargo, también la recuerdo como una doctora. Me acuerdo que estuve en la universidad con ella y que viví con ella por un tiempo. No sé qué recuerdo es el verdadero. Cam dijo que es médico forense. Dice que soy un Agente del FBI. Le dije que dejara de decir eso. No soy un Agente del FBI. No puedo serlo. Ella sólo me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo que lo recordaría. No quiero esto. No entiendo esto. Tengo que estar en coma y por eso nadie puede despertarme. ¡Dios!, Estoy atrapado en ésta horrible pesadilla y no puedo despertar. ¡Dios!, Quiero despertar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ella regresó. Dice que no está enojada conmigo. Me alegro. Han pasado catorce horas desde que desperté de mi coma. Esto es lo que ella dijo que pasó. Me operaron para remover un tumor cerebral y reaccione mal a la anestesia. Estuve en coma. Yo le dije que éste es el coma y pude verla enfadarse otra vez. No salió de la habitación; pero, sigue rondando cerca de la puerta. No se acerca a mí. No entiendo por qué no me cree. Le hablé de nuestra vida juntos y dice que es sólo una fantasía. Es algo que soñé. Sé que eso no puede ser verdad. Estoy bastante seguro de que yo sabría si era un Agente del FBI. ¿O no lo haría?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ella está enojada conmigo otra vez y salió de la habitación. Todo lo que le pregunté fue cómo estaba el bebé. Ella se enojó y quería saber de lo que estaba hablando. Le dije que estaba hablando de nuestro bebé. Sé que está sólo de unas pocas semanas de embarazo; pero, aún así, no veo por qué no puedo llamarlo bebé. Estaba muy enojada cuando mencioné al bebé. Me dijo que no hay bebé. No hay nosotros. Ella no es mi mujer. Me enfadé tanto que lloré. Ella se puso tan furiosa que se fue.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ella regresó. Dijo que lo sentía por ser impaciente conmigo. Tengo miedo de decirle algo. Todo lo que digo la hace enfadarse bastante. No quiero que esté enojada. Quiero que me bese y me diga que estoy en lo correcto. Quiero que me lleve a casa. Traté de dormir y obligarme a despertar del coma; pero, cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, estaba todavía en coma. No puedo despertar. Tengo tanto miedo. No sé qué pasará si estoy atrapado en esta pesadilla. ¿Puede alguien volverse loco mientras duerme? Traté de hacerle a mi doctor esa pregunta; pero, él sólo me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo que la confusión era de esperarse. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Yo no estoy confundido. Ellos lo están.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ha pasado un día entero desde que desperté de mi sueño. Ella dice que de cualquier manera, era un sueño. Estoy verdaderamente confundido. Tengo esos extraños recuerdos. Hasta el momento varias personas han venido a visitarme y quiero que eso pare. Le dije a ella que no quiero más compañía. Ella dice que no entiende por qué. Traté de decirle que tengo dos recuerdos de la gente que viene a verme. No sé cual es real y cuál es el sueño. No me gusta no saber qué es lo que está pasando. Ella dice que es mi mejor amiga y que una vez que el mundo real se haga cargo de mis recuerdos voy a entender que no es mi esposa. Le dije que está equivocada. Este mundo imaginario está destruyendo recuerdos del mundo real y me estoy volviendo loco. Ella lloró. No quería hacerla llorar; pero, lo hice. Quiero recuperar mi vida. Odio esto. Odio que nadie me escuche y me ayude a despertar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ella me dijo que tengo un hijo. Su nombre es Parker. Me acuerdo de Parker. Al menos, creo que me acuerdo de Parker. Ella dice que eso es bueno. Dice que mis recuerdos del mundo real empiezan a tomar el relevo. Han pasado dos días desde que desperté de mi sueño y todavía estoy confundido. Ella sigue diciendo que no es mi esposa.

Le prometí dejar de llamarla así. Bien podría hacerlo. Eso sólo la hace enojar y ¿Por qué tengo que discutir con una persona imaginaria? Sólo los locos discuten con personas que no existen. Yo sé que en el mundo real ella es mi esposa, eso es todo lo que importa. Cuando despierte, mi esposa me recordará y todo estará bien.

Ella dice que Parker vendrá a visitarme en un día o dos. Me dijo que no le diga que no es mi hijo porque eso lo confundiría. Le dije que no se lo mencionaré. No quiero confundir a un niño, aunque sea un niño imaginario.

Sweets vino a verme. Se cree que es un psicólogo. Dijo que lo es de todos modos. Quería hablar conmigo de mis delirios. Me enojé con él. No hablaré con psicólogo imaginario. Debe estar loco si piensa que voy a soportar eso. Ella dice que necesito hablar con alguien. Le dije que quería hablar con Gordon Gordon. No estoy seguro de por qué voy a hablar con él. No es más que un producto de mi mundo imaginario también, pero, al menos confío en él. ¿Puedes confiar en una persona de un mundo imaginario? ¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad estoy loco?

Oooooooooooooo

¿Y si ese tumor cerebral que tenía todavía está ahí y no pudieron sacarlo y me estoy muriendo? Le pregunté a ella si eso era posible y se enojó conmigo otra vez. Me dijo que no me estoy muriendo. Dijo que la operación fue un éxito. Si fue un éxito, ¿Entonces porque estoy tan jodido? Creo que me estoy muriendo y estoy atrapado dentro de mi cabeza. Caí en un extraño mundo imaginario y nunca voy a despertar. Ella estaba tan enojada conmigo ésta vez que dijo que se iba y no iba a volver. Supongo que es lo mejor. No me gusta molestarla, aunque sea sólo una persona imaginaria.

Oooooooooooooo

Ella regresó con Gordon Gordon. Me cae bien Gordon. Él dijo parezco una mierda. Es honesto. Todo el mundo dice que me veo muy bien y que estaré bien en pocos días. Le pregunté a Gordon si era posible que alguien se esté muriendo y al final quede atrapado en un mundo imaginario. Me dijo que era posible, pero, que no me estoy muriendo. Dijo que estuve en coma y ahora estoy despierto. El otro mundo era un sueño y este mundo es el mundo real. Le pregunté como se suponía que podía saber que eso era verdad. El otro mundo parece real para mí. He tenido una buena vida ahí. ¿Por qué debería creer que éste mundo es el real? Éste mundo no parece ser muy bueno para mí. Ella no es mi esposa. ¿Cómo puede ser éste el mundo real si la mujer que amo no es mi mujer?

Gordon me preguntó si me acuerdo cómo la conocí en mi otro mundo, el mundo que digo que es real. Lo pensé y le dije que no lo sé. Gordon me preguntó si recuerdo cómo la conocí en éste mundo. Lo pensé y le dije que recordaba haberla visto dando una conferencia y quería que me ayudara en un caso. Gordon sonrió y dijo que si ese mundo es el mundo real y éste es el mundo imaginario entonces por qué no puedo recordar algo tan simple como haberla visto por primera vez en el otro mundo. Le dije que tenía que pensar en ello.

Él sólo me visitó por un rato y dijo que volvería todos los días a verme. Ella le dijo que se alegraba de que viniera porque es el único al que parece que le creo. Ella hablaba como si yo estuviera dormido o no estuviera ahí. Creo que todavía está enfadada conmigo.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Parker vino a verme. Tengo un hijo. Me acuerdo que tengo un hijo.

Me acuerdo.

Ahora sé que no es mi mujer. Nunca lo fue.

Quiero que esa vida de regreso. La quiero a ella de regreso. Yo la amo y no es mi esposa. Sólo somos amigos. Estoy enamorado de ella y ella no está enamorada de mí. Vivo en un mundo donde la mujer que amo no está enamorada de mí. Mi mundo real es una pesadilla.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Leí ésta historia y de verdad pienso que Booth la pasó así de mal cuando despertó del coma. A mí me encantó cómo lo narra FaithinBones, y ¿a ustedes?**


End file.
